Snake (Pocket God)
This article is about the animal and the area in which the Moron Pests mini-game takes place. Not to be confused with the Red and Yellow Snakes that appear in the comics. The Snake is a reptile in Pocket God found on the Island of Misfit Crossovers. It was introduced in Ep 37: The Moron Pests as a crossover of DistinctDev's "The Moron Tests". Description It has a rattle-tail (like a rattle snake), a long body and black eyes. It is colored very dark purple with a light purple underside. In Pocket God The Snake appears in Pocket God. As an Animal The snake only appears on the Island of Misfit Crossovers. It cannot be toggled on or off. It will hiss and slither about the island. If you hold the snake above a Pygmy and drop it on it, it will latch on to the Pygmy's head, and the snake will swallow the Pygmy whole. If you drop the snake on a Pygmy when the turtle icon is toggled on, it will take you inside the snake, starting the Moron Pests minigame. Also, the snake can be picked up, where it can be dropped into the water. It is also affected by gravity, but only turning the iPod Touch/iPhone upside down, not on its side. It cannot be used to slap Pygmies and cannot be picked up by the hurricane. If you drop it over a Baby Pygmy, he will shake it like a rattle and then throw it. As a Mini-Game Area The stomach of the snake is where the Moron Pests mini-game takes place. In it, a Pygmy must run away from a Turtle while the player answers "Moron Test-inspired questions involving Bees, Rubber Ducks, and other Moron Test animals." The snake's rib cage can be seen and the inside of his stomach lining is layered pink, dark pink, and then purple. The top of the stomach also seems to have a purplish-black tinge. This mini-game area is very similar to the Lava Tube and the mini-game "The Runs" as it involves a Pygmy running and trying to get the highest number of Oogles that it can. The Glitch If you levitate a snake and a Pygmy at the same time, and drop the Pygmy on a cloud to play Ooga Jump, then fall off a cloud, the snake will freeze in the air and cannot be moved until you leave the island and come back to it.(Please add picture, delete when finished) In The Moron Test The snake appears in The Moron Test's fourth test: "Food Fight". In the test, there is a part where you have to"Knock on the wooden door until it opens." After a few knocks, the snake can be seen peering through the letter hole. A few more and it opens the door, only to shut it a few seconds later. When this happens you can noticed it has a different colour scheme compared to it's Pocket God version; it is black with a grey underside. Trivia *The inside of the snake goes against nature (which makes sense because they are on a fictional island) where it is much, much bigger than the actual snake is. *﻿The snake is the first non-extinct reptile to appear in Pocket God. Category:Wildlife Category:Crossover Animals Category:Mini-Game Areas Category:Non-Togglable Interactions Category:Island of Misfit Crossovers Interactions Category:Island-Specific Interactions Category:Pocket God Category:Interactions